


Intersection

by Shirazia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Anxiety, Broody Derek Hale, Businessman Derek Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealer Stiles Stilinski, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Feels, First Kiss, Guilt, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Violence, Overdosing, Panic Attacks, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Prostitution, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Violence, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazia/pseuds/Shirazia
Summary: Derek may seem like a successful young professional, but drug addiction doesn't care about your status. Stiles is your friendly neighborhood drug dealer without a bed to sleep in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Teen Wolf or their world. Also not making any money out of this.  
> (surprising, I know)

Derek’s POV 

It is around half past nine when I finally arrive at Beacon Hills. It is melting hot outside and I sweat like a pig hauling my cardboard boxes to the third floor. Why the fuck doesn’t this building have an elevator. I secure the door and check every inch of the apartment, especially the sprinklers, to calm my wolf down a notch. After the fire I haven’t really been able to fully relax at home or anywhere else to be honest. But checking every inch helps a bit. 

I am exhausted after driving the whole day and just want to fall to the bed after drinking the convenience store protein shake. I try to relax and fall asleep, but my body won’t let me to relax as it cries for another dose of the poison. I sigh feeling frustrated, if I can’t relax and sleep now I won’t survive the first day at my new job tomorrow. 

Addiction is a bitch.

I pull out my he-man lunchbox and reach for the powder bag in it. But it is empty. I breath deeply. How is this possible? I am sure I had at least one dose left…

This is bad, this is extremely bad. 

I am in a new city and I have no idea where to get what I need. I pull on my clothes and take some cash from my secret stash. There is no other option than head out and hope that I will find a drug dealer who has it. I don’t feel like going out, but there is no other option- I have to get my dose or the withdrawals, quilt and anxiety will kick in soon, and anyways what is the point to try to quit when the half moon dust is only thing keeping me somewhat sane. I glance longingly at my bed and check that my gun is on safety before heading out. 

There is a trendy looking nightclub with bright lights few blocks to the east from my apartment that looks promising. Ravers lining to get in. It is still quite early, but the place seems to be popular. I hate crowded places. They make me feel like I am suffocating, but I only got very limited amount of time before some withdrawals start kicking in. Plus I don’t know anyone from this city, so this club seems like the best bet. I mean in general, where ever you got people dancing to the electronic music there is bound to be someone selling drugs. I start to get anxious waiting in line, there are just too many people too close, but I brace myself and tell myself: you can do it, you junkie bitch. I nod coolly to the mean looking bouncer and he lets me in. First obstacle won. My inner wolf rumbles. 

The club is as expected: half full, noisy and smells like sweat and alcohol. I order a beer and sit to one of the corner tables to sip it slowly observing the crowd. All I have to do now is wait and hope that someone selling dust will turn up sooner rather than later. 

….  
Stiles’ POV

It is your average Thursday night and I am circling the night club looking for my regulars. It looks like it is going to be a slow night...which makes me frown a bit because the boss has been on my case lately. I don’t sell enough and he says he will cut down my percentage if there is no progress this week. I am barely juggling my expenses as it is now and the prospect of losing part of my cut makes me anxious. 

I spot one of my regulars and manage to sell few pills of ecstasy to him, but otherwise the night looks like a flop. Not enough people and almost none of my regulars. Most of the people seems to be happy enough with their vodka shots and beers and I make no additional sales. 

I scratch my head, well fuck. I gotta take more risks or there won’t be meds next week. So I decide to head out to a college kid bar few miles to the south, even though there might be undercover cops and I will most likely only make some small weed deals. 

However, when I am heading out something catches my eyes: the broody looking guy sitting in a corner table is still here. I bite my lip, he doesn’t look like he belongs to a this kinda club. But he has been stubbornly sitting in his table the past hour. He did not come here to dance that is obvious, so either he is looking sex or drugs….or is a cop, but I need to get more money or I won’t be able to buy my medication, so I decide to take a risk and walk to him. Even if he is looking for sex and not for chemical happiness I am sure we can work something out. I mean I had fuck that guy or well actually be fucked by that dude for free. 

Hah, like he would be into you or into guys in general, I scold myself mentally. He looks straight as they come, and anyway compared to that guy I am a potato. 

“Heya,.you looked like you could use some company or perhaps something else. Do you like snowboarding or perhaps surfing in Hawaii?” I say smiling friendly. His answer will tell me how this convo is going to continue or whether it is going to end. 

He glances me looking disinterested. “ I think surfing there every now and then can be fun, if I manage to find cheap flights.” 

I do a little victory dance inside my head. Stiles is smart, Stiles found a customer. Stiles is...oh yeah, middle of a deal. Focus Stiles. Focus. “True true, but you know, quality costs...but the first class seat is always worth of it.” I answer keeping my tone light. 

He raises an eyebrow. “So you say, but airlines tend to overcharge for them, and that forces me to choose another operator. Even for a first class seat I wouldn’t pay more than 50 bucks extra for a single seat. However, if the service of this particular airline was up to my standards they could expect me to fly with them regularly.” He says still seeming to be uninterested of the whole conversation. I watch as four of his fingers drum the table between us. 

I nod. He knows how to play this game. No novice. I sit next to him and he shows me the money under the table and we exchange money to goods quickly. We continue to chat for a minute and I smile to him saying. “In case you want to talk about surfing another time, I can be usually be found in here or at the Slush.”

He excuses himself and I congratulate myself mentally. He bought four doses, which means that I made enough to get a motel room for the night. I feel excited about the prospect of a soft bed. Also, I plan having some Stiles time in the shower thinking about the gorgeous Mr.broody I just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people,
> 
> Thanks for reading. Sorry for the chapter, the next one will be longer...but I wanted to see if anyone would like this story first. I have dyslexia, so if you spot mistakes just tell me=) That's all, I think. 
> 
> Shirazia


	2. Chapter 2

Derek’s POV

I type on my laptop completing some mundane paperwork, relieved to finally be alone. The first few days in my new job have been mentally tiring. Constant stream of meeting Unfamiliar people has kept in constant fight or flight mode, as both me and my wolf see them as a threat. 

My mind wanders to the guy I met during the first night in Beacon Hills, the drug dealer. He was really stunning with his whiskey eyes and dark tousled hair. Maybe I should ask him ou...No!I I scold myself, do not think about sleeping with someone, especially not your drug dealer. It is a terrible idea, stupid wolf, It will end up badly and you are a barely functioning member of this society as it is now. Better to keep the distance for everyone’s sake. 

At least the stuff he sold me seems to be top notch. My anxiety has mostly kept at bay, despite the stress of having to meet so many new humans with unknown intentions. Talking about the dust. I frown, calculating inside my head. I should have enough for another four days before I ran out, if I don’t act greedy. So, about two or three days before I should find the guy again. Good. Also good that I have a guy now. There are undercover cops everywhere and not having a trusted dealer is basically a gamble with your personal freedom any time you need to make a purchase. Getting locked in would really complicate keeping the whole existence of werewolves as secret much more challenging.

Around eight pm I finally head out towards my apartment complex after the work day and my daily two hour workout routine. It is dark already, but it is only ten minute walk from the gym so I didn't bother to take my car. Plus I am quite sure I can defend myself against any human, unless they are trained hunters and even then I could give them a run for their money. 

I pass an alleyway frowning when I smell blood, human blood. There is someone lying on the alleyway. I sigh. Wonders of living in the city, I guess. I feel like just leaving the thing to be rescued by the next passerby. Why to play some kind of a hero? But the smell seems distantly familiar and something inside me demands me to do something. So I curse and walk to the alleyway turning on the small flash flight in my key ring. I approach the figure and observe his surroundings. There is a lot of blood but I can hear uneven and fast paced breathing. “Can you hear me?” I ask.

“Do not hurt me...please.” he whimpers pressing his bleeding side. Looks like he has been stabbed considering the amount of blood there is. 

I sigh and answer with calmly. “ I am not going to hurt you, but I will call an ambulance. You look like you have been stabbed.” 

Suddenly he meets my eyes and I recognise him. He is the drug dealer from the club. That explains the familiar smell. “No...no police and no ambulance, please. Just leave me here. I don’t have an insurance.” He groans trying to pitifully get on his feet. 

I groan inside my head. How does this kinda shit keep happening to me. “Ok pup, I will take you to this free clinic. Because I, sure as hell, am not going to let you die on this alleyway.” Good thing that I saw the free clinic earlier driving to work today. 

When he nods reluctantly, I tell him to wait two minutes while I pick up my car. I may not want to be involved in some shit like this, but he is young and I am not going let a human life to go waste just because they can’t pay for the hospital care.

The drive is quiet apart from his whimpers. When we reach the clinic he is immediately taken to see a doctor. The doctor stitches up his side and gives him some pills to help with pain. 

I have stayed to watch him to get stitched up for reasons I am not completely sure of..maybe just some kind of protective instinct or something. He is still very pale, but breaths more evenly. The doctor turns to talk to the kid . “If this was a hospital we would keep you for observation, but unfortunately that is not possible. Try to rest as much as possible, take pain medication as needed and change the bandages regularly.” After that that the doctor politely tells that she has to attend the next patient and that we probably should get going. 

We leave the examination room together and I head out to my car thinking about hot food and shower waiting for me at my apartment. I see the kiddo pulling his hood up and starting to walk towards the main street when I decide to ask “You need a ride? I mean you got stabbed and you should rest as much as possible.” I can’t believe I am doing this, but there is something in that guy...or maybe it is the fact that he was stabbed that makes me to act uncharacteristically.

He turns to look at me. “ Uhmm….thanks, but you already helped me so much...and I am not sure where I am going.” He mumbles eyes blurry from the pain medication they gave him. 

I curse inside my head. Great he is totally drugged out and in no condition to take care of himself. “Do you have someone, like a family member I can take you to or do you remember your address?” 

The boy looks like he is trying to remember or come up with a good lie really hard. “Uhmm...like… ok no, but I will be ok.” He tries to explain. Of course, of course the pup is totally drugged out and most likely homeless. He looks clean enough, but he is a bit too thin and his clothes are worn.

“Fuck it, you are staying at my place tonight” I just keep digging myself deeper and deeper in this mess, Great job Derek. But I can’t let guy who just got stabbed to sleep on the streets. He looks surprised, but nods hesitantly. “Thank you.”

When we jump into my car I hear him whispering “Please do not be a serial killer Mr. Hotness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again darlings, 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I was so happy about all the kudos and comments=) Next update might take more than a week, cause I will be traveling...but I will try to finish it before I leave to the airport and post it when I got wifi. 
> 
> x  
> Shirazia


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles’ POV

It is so warm and so soft. I will never ever leave this bed again. I will marry this bed and we will have beautiful children together...wait a bit.

I open my eyes slightly. Where am I? Shelter? Nope. Motel? As if... I open my eyes fully and observe the surroundings. Everything looks nice and clean but the room is very spartan. There is only a bed and some boxes in the corner. I sit up and suddenly there is stinging pain in my side. Oh yeah, the stabbing. The hot customer offered me to stay at his place. But where is he?

I pull on my skinny jeans and a wrinkled tee from my backpack. They are not clean, but they are better option than my blood soaked clothes from yesterday.

The air smells like coffee, so I head out towards its source. I mean, I have to face the guy sooner or later, and at least if I do it now there is a chance of getting some coffee before he kicks me out. 

“Hi?” I say hesitantly, when I spot him in the minimally decorated kitchen. There seems to be no personal items, almost as if no one would really live in this apartment. 

“Hi.” He replies curtly and hands me a coffee mug, which I take gratefully. 

“I am sorry…and thanks.” I offer with a cautious smile. Because, I am not really sure how you are supposed to act or what you are expected to say, when you have been saved by stranger but also bled all over his car and apartment. 

He nods and says “You can drink the coffee before you go and there are fried eggs and bacon on the stove top. Feel free.” 

My smile falters a bit, yeah going to be back on the streets soon again, without any money or the drugs I was trying to sell. My boss will be furious. However, I am starving so I head towards the frying pan. Besides staying hungry won’t really help to solve any of my issues. 

The food is delicious, and I am not just saying because I haven’t eaten anything for the past 12 hours. The guy really knows how to use spices. “You make mean eggs man. You are like some kinda food god. like you know how Thor is the god of thunder, so you must be the god of…” I blabber. 

The guy gives me an annoyed look and I can’t really blame him. I mean no one probably wants to have their drug dealer occupying their kitchen eight in the morning, or ever, making dorky references. “I am Stiles btw.” I add just to get his mind off of my earlier comment. 

He looks hesitant and adds frowning. “Nice to meet you Stiles I am Derek. Now if you are finished with the food would you mind leaving my apartment?” Ah great now I really got on his nerves. The only reason why he probably has put up with me for this long is that he seems to be in new town considering the cardboard boxes in the corner and he doesn’t feel like risking it and finding a new dealer so he is keeping up the facade of politeness. 

Suddenly he seems to look at me really closely and out of nowhere asks. “You look like a minor, shouldn’t you be living with your parents or in a foster family?” 

I hesitate, but I am tired so I just go for the truth. “I am 18 and my family doesn’t want anything to do with me.” What it matters anyway. He is just some guy and he knows that I am homeless so...like why to lie? 

He nods and looks like he wants to say something else but just states matter of factly. “I will meet you at the club on Friday.Three doses.11 pm.” I put my plate to the sink and take my backpack with my spare change of clothes and some sample sized hygiene products inside, which the thief did not luckily take. I want to ask if I could ask Derek’s shower, but I have a feeling that I have already overstayed my welcome. 

I walk down the street trying to figure how to solve my issues: a) I don’t have any money or the drugs I was supposed to sell; b) which means that I don’t have my boss’ cut and that means he is going to kill me; c) oh, and also my medication was stolen. 

I sit down on the park bench and sigh. It is not like my life would have going very well after being kicked out and dropping out and then becoming drug dealer, but this is definitely the new low point. I decide to head to see my boss right now...I mean he is going to expect me to hand in the money today and if I don’t go there voluntarily...well, I am just going to be in more trouble. Eh I am so fucked. I guess the day can’t get any worse at least. 

Some lady wearing a pant suit walks past me heels clicking and sneers. “Get a job.” and throws her empty cup towards me the lukewarm coffee staining my shirt. I mumble "Thanks a lot, asshole." I guess you should never say things can't get any worse or they will just to show you. I sigh, and start my three mile walk towards the building where my boss can usually be found during the day. 

I knock on the anonymous looking door and wait nervously for someone to open it. The boss is nursing a beer and looking bloated as usual. “You got my money, kiddo?” 

I bite my lip. “No, I got stabbed and robbed. Please don’t kill me!” 

“Show me the wound.” He snarls and I lift my shirt. He stands up and his fist connects with my side. I whimper from the pain and tears roll down my cheeks. 

“I gotta get my money Stiles...by the day after tomorrow. Is that clear? If you don’t, I will send the boys.” 

I nod, I have no idea how I will get so much money.

Suddenly, I see something flashing in his eyes and he starts to smile. “But as you have been in my service for some time now I am willing to help you...I have this business acquaintance who I assume would like your type. You service them well enough that they accept my offer, and I will consider your debt as paid. How does that sound to you?” 

I feel like crying and bow my head, because I know exactly what he means by servicing, “Ok…” It is not like I really have a choice. 

“You will meet him tomorrow night. Shower and put on something tight. Jesse will pick you up from the Sunflower motel tomorrow night at eight pm. Do not try anything stupid kid. I got people watching you ” He says and throws me a small bill to pay for the motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, 
> 
> So, I had no time to edit and post this chapter before I left. Sorry about that. Also because there were some delays and such my trip to Romania ended up taking a bit longer than I expected. Had so much fun though. Hopefully you have had great time too doing whatever you have been doing. Anyway, the next chapter chapter will uploaded a lot faster. 
> 
> x  
> Shirazia


	4. Chapter 4

Derek’s POV

I snort the powder and close my eyes slowly waiting for my body to realize that it has received its favorite poison. 

Slowly I feel my anxiety easing slightly and I sigh with relief. I hate myself for using, it makes me feel weak and pathetic. I mean no one probably dreams about being a junkie, but I never thought I would sink this low. However, there is no motivation to quit. My family is dead and the powder keeps the quilt , anxiety and need to end this misery at bay. Mostly.

I tie my tie and glance the mirror to make sure there is no powder under my nose. Tonight I am meeting a local business man, or perhaps better word would be a local criminal, to discuss a prospect of the Hale Inc. selling them a plot of land. Even now I am fairly sure there is not going to be a deal. There are several other buyer candidates with equally good offers, and what I happen to know that he is planning to establish a new brothel in town. So I can’t say I am too eager to sell the plot to him. But as Hale Inc. may need his cooperation in the future I have to at least meet him and pretend that I am considering his offer. 

The negotiations, if you can call them such, go as expected. It is almost boring. He is trying his best though. First acting all tough and trying to threaten me with the typical, “If you don’t accept my offer we can’t guarantee your safety in this city ” and then moving on to being overly nice offering me drinks and calling me his dear friend. This is ridiculous. I don’t tell him directly to get lost with his gangsta bullshit but instead stay cool and act indifferent. After the main course I tell him politely that I will see all the other offers and make the decision tomorrow night. My mind is already focusing on thoughts about sleep when Mr.Reyes looks at me like he thinks he has an ace in his sleeve. 

“Mister Hale, before you leave we have a small gift for you to make you see our offer in more favorable light.” 

He snaps his fat fingers and a bleach blond goon walks in with some skinny dark haired kid. Ah, a prostitute..and even a kinda cute one. It has been some time since I last time got laid, so I feel tempted. Despite the fact that I have always considered people who sleep with sex workers a bit sad and desperate. Which I guess I am to be honest. But when I focus on him I realize that this particular rent boy is not exactly a stranger. I almost gasp but stop myself the last second. I can’t fucking believe this.

Stiles stands there fidgeting his shirt hem and looking extremely nervous, like a deer about to be eaten by wolves. Reyes turns to me and says “He is not very experienced, but I am sure he will be very eager to make you feel good.. Isn't that so Stiles?” 

Stiles nods still staring at the floor like it is the most interesting thing he has ever seen. 

I count to five inside my head. I can’t believe this is happening. The pup keeps getting himself in trouble and popping up in my life at the oddest moments. Reyes smiles yellow teeth showing, clearly taking my shock as excitement. "You can keep him till your decision, our treat.” 

I nod, schooling my features into a neutral expression and walk out. Stiles follows me to my car without uttering a word or lifting his gaze. I wanted to tell the slimy Reyes that I don’t want the boy, but I have a feeling that would mean more problems for the poor guy. I mean he has been stabbed and now he is given to me as some kind of bribe. Jeez, this kid seems to attract problems like honey attracts flies. Then a thought hits me and it makes my blood boil even more. The thought of Stiles doing this, selling his body, regularly. But then I have to remind myself that if it is his choice, it is none of my business. 

The drive is awkward and tense with him constantly biting his lip and restlessly moving like a caged animal looking for a way out. I feel like telling him to just stop for a minute as it gets on my nerves, but I don’t. I don’t want to make him more nervous. 

I park my car and we walk to the third floor without any words exchanged. The whole situation is bizarre. Somehow I keep bumping into this kid who sells me my weekly dust doses and taking him into my apartment. 

When we are finally in my den I raise my eyebrow and ask. “So..in addition to being a drug dealer you are a prostitute too?” It is hard to stay calm as my wolf is growling and urging me to make sure that the apartment is safe, but I have more urgent things to take care than my paranoia right now. I need to get an honest answer out of Stiles before I can decide what is the best course of action. 

He looks little uncomfortable but starts pulling off his shirt. “Yeah...kinda. Hard to explain. So, how do you want me?” He says trying to play cool and throws his shirt to the floor revealing his flat stomach, which I can't help but wish to touch. 

I frown “Why did you say yes to your boss’ request to entertain some random guy when even a blind person could tell that you are scared and nervous to do this?” There is something fishy in this whole thing and I am not going to sleep with someone who is forced to do it. That would be a rape and I am above that kinda behavior. Even though I can admit to myself than Stiles is just my type. 

He seems to become even more uncomfortable and bites his lip. “Dude, you know I got stabbed and..well they also took whatever drugs and money I had with me. So now I own a lot of money to my boss. He promised that if I can make you to accept his offer he will forgive my debt.” He gives me a nervous look and adds “So, like I will do whatever you want me to do. Just please accept his offer.”

I sigh, “Stiles, I am not going to sleep with you.”

He looks desperate “Derek, I know I am not maybe like as hot as people you usually sleep with, but I ..”

I cut him off “Look Stiles, I am not going to accept Reyes offer. So, I am not going to just use you. That wouldn’t be ok.” He looks even more desperate and tries to say something but I shh him. “But because I assume that he would kill you over the money I have a suggestion for you.” He frowns and looks extremely confused. 

“I will pay whatever you owe him and in exchange you will work for me part time until the debt is paid. So how much do you owe him exactly?” I ask him.

He looks at me and seems to hesitates like he wouldn't be sure if I am just playing some kinda sick joke on him. “800 bucks…but he will still be very unhappy with me if I fail this.”

“Ok, pup..Stiles, I will take you to see your boss tomorrow and you will give him the money. He will get over the plot of land, but you have to repay the money to me. On Monday at 8 am you will start working for me. Cleaning up job, so nothing fancy and you will do that five hours in a day five days in a week until the debt is paid.. If you try to skip town or won’t come to your shift I will find you and believe me Stiles, and I am not this nice when I am angry and I got ways to find you. ” Most importantly my nose, as werewolves can track almost anything we have once smelled. I may want to help the guy, but I am not naive, you should never fully trust anyone. I have learnt that the hard way. 

He nods and looks relieved, but also a bit disappointed for some reason. The kid has had really rough time lately. 

“You can stay in my guest bedroom tonight and I will order pizza. You look like you really could use some sleep and food.” I say surprising myself, but really the kid needs some kindness badly and maybe, just maybe I don't want to be alone tonight. 

We end up watching few episodes of the Daredevil and eating pizza. It seems that he is really into Marvel series. However, Stiles falls asleep during the third episode half leaning against me and for some reason. I feel more ok than I have for weeks...or who knows for how long time. I can’t help but scent him a bit. My wolf rumbles happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties,
> 
> So many new subs for the last chapter! I am so happy. Hmm...ok, so I am not completely happy with this chapter. I feel like it was too predictable. Eh well, I hope that you enjoyed it. I have no idea when I will be posting the next chapter, but it should be in less than two weeks.
> 
> X  
> Shirazia


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles’ POV

It is around eight am on Saturday, and I am already up and making breakfast. This must be the first time that happens. But hey the dude gave me pizza and let me sleep in his guest room, so I feel that cooking some breakfast is the least I can do. 

I flip the pancake and suddenly my smile falters a bit. He didn't want to sleep with me, so there goes that stupid hope. Maybe he just considers me as some kinda charity case like a three legged dog or something, to give himself better conscience. 

I pour more pancake batter on the frying pan. Well whatever, if he actually pays my boss that will solve most of problems. I should stop being disappointed that he is not into me. Like that should really be very surprising. 

Suddenly there is someone behind me and I twitch. Being homeless makes you paranoid like that. 

“Smells good.”Derek says and snaps the loaded coffee maker on. I sight with relief. He looks broody, but I am starting to think that it is probably he is standard mood so I don’t freak out too much. Somehow this feels a lot less weird than it should, considering everything. 

After finishing the breakfast he drives me to the boss’ office giving me two envelopes. “The brown one has the bills and the white one has the address I expect you to be at eight am the next Monday. Don’t be late. Oh and I already told your boss that his offer was not accepted” I nod and mumble thank you. Seconds after I am out of his car he is gone. 

I look the building ahead of me and reluctantly walk in. Straight to the lion’s den. 

The boss is sitting there beer in hand and looking really grumpy. “So you failed. How bad at sex can you be!?” He barks at me. “This was supposed to be an easy job, just sleep with the sex starved customer to make him choose my offer. Goddammit Stiles..you are such a pathetic thing. I would do a favor to everyone if I just shot you.” 

“I got your money.” I tell him quickly. 

He stares at me squinting his eyes and looking doubtful. “Is that so? And how the hell did you get 800 bucks in one night when you were supposed to be with a customer the whole time?” 

I swallow. I can’t tell him the truth. “I borrowed them.”

“You lie, you wouldn’t have had time to find someone to lend them from or then you ran off from Hale, you little coward, and that is why the deal didn't work out. No wonder he let me know this morning even though he was supposed to decide tonight! ” He says and stands up and I know that I am screwed. This is it, he is going to kill me. 

I cry out desperately. “Call him! I was with him the whole night. He gave me the money.”

He stops but still looks furious. “I will call him now, but if you are lying about staying with him the whole night…” He doesn’t have to finish his threat and I shiver. “Sit.” He tells me and picks up his phone walking to the other room and locking the door. I can just pray that Derek will say the right thing and that I won’t end up dead or badly beaten up. I should have just skipped town or something. With 800 bucks I could have easily made it to Los Angeles or even somewhere farther like New York. 

The minutes feel like hours and I am on the verge of a panic attack the whole time. Finally he comes back. He sits to the chair and faces me. “So you weren’t lying to me. Seems that Mr.Hale enjoyed your body well enough. Well enough to pay you in advance for your sexual favors in the future. I guess he is too busy to look for another whore..” He says almost gently but there is something really nasty in his look. Like he is filing away the information for future use. “I will of course take a small commission, let’s say 40 %, out of you selling your sexual favors to Mr.Hale as I arranged your meeting with him, but you can give me the 800 now and bring the 320 dollars you owe me during the next fo..two weeks.”

I nod reluctantly. My money issue is kinda solved, but making extra 320 dollars will be tough. Especially as I will have to work part time for Derek to pay the 800 dollars. Also I feel filthy and kinda mad. I know that it was necessarily for Derek to lie that I slept with him and that he gave me the money as some kinda of advance payment, but still it makes me feel dirty. 

“You can go now and Jason will give you the products. But if you find it difficult it to make 320 dollars I can always help you to find other gentleman who like your type.” I nod with no intention of meeting any gentlemen who like my type and go to Jason to get the half moon dust and weed to sell. 

I feel a bit more light hearted to be out of his office, but there is still the nagging voice back of mind reminding that I don’t have any medication left.. and that the boss now thinks that I am up for uhmm..whoring. It is bad, and I really hope I can avoid that but 320 is a lot on top of his normal cut and I can’t really borrow the money, because the people who would be willing to lend it ask for 40 % interests. Looks like I am sailing from one problem to another. 

I walk in the park absentmindedly looking for coins and wonder about the guy, Derek Hale. He is good looking, rich and successful. Why does he use? Not that I could judge because I am after all the one selling it to him, but still...like the dust is really bad for you. Almost impossible to get clean off and expensive. Ravers and clubbers love it because it fills your body with happy hormons, which of course means that it also eases anxiety and depression, but there are legal alternatives for anxiety treatment if you looking for that so it is mostly a club drug, and to be honest Derek Hale doesn’t look like a person who would enjoy raves or clubbing. He seems to be kind of a lone wolf. 

…  
Derek’s POV

The weekend went quite uneventfully after the phone call from Reyes. I went to gym and tried to relax, hardly succeeding, and ending up changing as a wolf and lying under the bed most of the weekend. Feelings are a lot more simpler when you are an animal, so it is easier to deal with emotions. Although when I am in my wolf form the longing for a pack is almost too much to bare. Someone to protect and someone and to run with. Wolves were never meant to live alone. So I am not really sure the complicated feelings of anxiety, depression and guilt or the all consuming longing for a pack and simple feeling of sadness is better. 

I take my dose on Sunday night hating myself, but taking it to be able to sleep before the work week. The thing is that although there are several legal medicines to tackle depression and anxiety, but the werewolves are not impacted by those. They are too weak. Same thing than with alcohol, our bodies protect us against the poisons a bit too effectively and normally werewolves are immune for most of the diseases. But sometimes something horrible happens and then most of the medication is plain useless as our bodies simply get rid of it before it can help. So that is why I take the dust, it is so strong that even my werewolf body takes some time to get clear o it. It doesn’t really give me a mind blown high like humans get, and I have to take about twice the standard dose, but it helps me over the darkest moments. 

I arrive to the office building half past seven and see dark haired kid in faded jeans and black tee waiting at the gates. Stiles is early. He looks slightly uncomfortable under the suspicious look of the lobby guard and seems to be arguing with him. 

I greet the security officer. “Morning Jackson. he is our new office cleaner.” Jackson nods and grunts a brief answer. He is always minimum level polite and I have a feeling he doesn’t like me at all. Not that many people would. Bad social skills and resting bitch face make me seem almost hostile. 

“Stiles, follow me.” I say without looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again=) 
> 
> This chapter was pretty hastily edited, but I will go through it soon to get rid of the typos. 
> 
> Teaser for the next chapter:  
> “It is ok.” He says firmly and looks me into eyes. There is a moment when we just stare each other and I consider kissing him, but then the moment is over before I can do it, as someone decides to knock on the door just then. 
> 
> X  
> Shirazia


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles’ POV

Derek looks grim as usual as he instructs me.  
“No funny business, just do your job. Miss Sanchez will be your supervisor.” 

The middle aged lady nods at me and we start going through the schedule of cleaning up and where to find the keys and cleaning supplies. 

The first day is tiring as I don’t normally do manual work like this. Also not having more than a banana for lunch doesn’t really make it any easier. But hey I knew what I signed up for, no one claimed that cleaning up would especially fun or light. 

The week progresses and all the days are basically the first one. The guy at the front desk talk down to me and whenever he is doing rounds while I clean he makes sure to give me at least one snide remark or “accidentally” pour the half full coffee pot on the carpet. Asshole. It is like high school all over again. 

However, as the week goes on I get more and more tired. I spend nights selling drugs at nightclubs, and then at seven thirty am I start my six hour shift under the strict supervision of Miss Sanchez. She is kinda nice, but doesn’t really talk to me unless it is to tell me to do something again when my cleaning up is not up to her standards. 

Also, yesterday I spend the night sleeping on a cardboard piece because there is an environment conference being held in Beacon Hills this week. Which means that even all the motels are booked to the brim for the whole week. 

This morning Miss Sanchez looked at me really disapprovingly, and I can’t really blame her. Cleaning up makes me sweat and not being able to shower this morning means that I don’t exactly smell like flowers.

I look at the clock and do a little fist bump, when I see that I can finally leave for the day. Now, I will see what three bucks can buy to fill my stomach and head out to closest public pool to take a dip. I mean that is not ideal, but I have to shower or they bouncer won’t let me into the club tonight. 

I head out to my regular night club as soon as it opens.The bouncer gives me a little nod as a greeting. He doesn’t exactly like me, but they let me do my thing because it is good for the alcohol sales.The night is going is pretty ok and I manage to make few pretty decent deals. I calculate my money in one of the toilets….I got around 400 in cash, but I have to give most of that to my boss tomorrow, but even then my profits are looking good enough to buy me a pizza tomorrow.

Then something hits me. Oh fuck the meds. I am almost out of them again. 

I bite my lip thinking. I can either buy my meds tomorrow morning and try to avoid my boss until I have enough to cover his cut or I can give him the money...and suffer the consequences of not having any Desoxyn and Xanax in my veins. There is the third option too, but I don’t want to do that.

I look at the clock. The club is still open for another hour or so, so I decide to try to sell enough tonight to get the money I need, but I have already done the deals with my regulars and people are starting to leave so it is definitely going to be a challenge. 

… 

Monday morning. I feel like there is a midget gang using sledge hammers inside my head. Sleeping rough, well hardly sleeping, for four days has not been ideal and I am pretty sure I have caught an aggressive flu bug. I hate that I had to go for the third option, but I choose not to think about it too much. Thinking about it won’t really make me feel any better about it. 

Although I feel like dying I drag myself to the Hale Inc. building and start cleaning up the offices. It is only six hours. I can survive it, I have survived far worse, I tell myself. After I am done I plan on buying some food and finally getting a motel room as the conference finally ended yesterday. 

I wander like a ghost from office to office cleaning them half asleep, when suddenly I can feel eyes on me. However, I just continue wiping the counters. It is probably that asshole, Jackson, waiting for me to do something wrong so he can make fun of me or complain to Ms.Sanchez. I sigh without turning my head “Shouldn’t you be doing your job instead of staring at my ass, Jackson?” 

“Is Jackson giving you problems, Stiles?” Derek says behind me. 

Oh great,. I turn around to meet his eyes. “Uhmm...no...kinda...I mean..” I blabber trying to not to be snitch, but on the other hand Jackson has really taken it as his mission to make my existence more miserable than it already is. 

Derek raises his eyebrows looking me up and down. “I will talk to him, but you look like a zombie.” 

“Geez thanks…” I grumble. 

It almost looks like he would be sniffing the air. “You are sick, and most likely been sleeping on the streets.” He states sounding almost accusing. 

“Eh, you told me to not to be absent! And it is not like I want to sleep on the streets…” I answer, like seriously why can’t he just leave me alone. I just want to finish my shift and find a motel room. 

“This is it.” He groans “I am not cruel. I am not making you to work if he you are sick. I am offering my guest bedroom to you for the time you work in here and you will be on a sick leave till you get better.“ He says gesturing the building around us and then adding almost as an afterthought. “I can’t have you here making everyone else sick.”

Derek confuses me. Like half of the time he is a total ass, but then he does things like giving me a place to stay...I don’t understand him. But I am not going to look gift horse into mouth. The times I have slept in his comfy bed have been great and well, staying in motels is not much more safe than sleeping on the street.. Also staying in his quest bedroom would mean that I might be able to save up some of the money. Maybe I could even get off the streets for good. Although that is a distant dream and I only going to stay with him for few weeks. However, I realize that I haven’t answered him yet, so I nod to Derek and thank him.

“Finish this room, and then you can wait in the lobby. I am finishing in an hour and I will take you home then.” Home that word has such a nice ring, but I remind myself that this is only a temporary thing until I finish paying off my debt to him. But even a temporary home is better than sleeping in a motel or on the streets.

When we make it to his apartment he tells me that I can use the shower freely and where to find towels and sheets. Then the atmosphere suddenly gets kinda awkward, both of us kinda lost of how we should behave around each other. I mean the two last times I have been here, I have been either hurt or in big trouble, but now the situation is almost normal. Luckily then the doorbell rings and breaks the tension, before he realizes that letting me to stay is a bad decision. He goes to open the door and soon emerges back to the kitchen with two bags of groceries. 

“I can cook for you.” I blurt out trying to be useful. 

He looks at me blankly but nods. “You don’t have to, but if you want you can help. I was thinking about making chicken noodle soup.”

We end up cooking together and it is quite nice, and not awkward at all. Derek is easy to be around, really calm and I feel my mind slowing down its ADHD chaos. When the soup is ready is steel myself and turn to walk to my bedroom. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” He frowns. 

“It is your food, you already let me to stay here so ..like you don’t have to feed me.” I say, I don’t want to seem like I am trying to take advantage of him. 

“Just eat, I am not gonna go bankrupt if I offer you some chicken and veggies.” He says, almost seeming to smile. So, I jump into the chance and try to act like I am a civilized human being and not someone who was raised by wolves, but judging by the look he is giving me I am pretty sure I am not doing very good job in it. But to my defense I am really hungry. 

After the meal Derek tells me that he is going to watch some Netflix and that I am welcome to join, if I don’t have anything better to do. I check the time. It is seven pm, so I still got at least two hours before I should head out to the club. We watch some horror movie called Mama, and at one point when there is a jump scare I ended up shrieking really manly and hiding my head against Derek’s shoulder. I move away from him and mumble sorry. It is like whenever he is around I become really embarrassing and oddly shy. 

“It is ok.” He says firmly and looks me into eyes. There is a moment when we just stare each other and I consider kissing him, but then the moment is over before I can do it, when the damn door bell rings. Derek goes to open the door, and I check the time realizing that I have to hurry and shower, if I still want to nap before I go out. Which I definitely want and need to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I turn the key in the lock and step in dreaming about the bed. However, Derek is in the living room watching Netflix and before I can slip past him he is saying 

“We need to talk.”

“About what? It is freaking three am.” I mumble, like seriously what can be so important that it absolutely has to be discussed right now. 

But Derek is obviously keen on having this conversation. “You went out to sell drugs even though you are sick!” He barks out.

“I have to.” I say.I don’t really want to do this right now. 

“How come? I am letting you to stay here and eat for free. So, you don’t really have to do it. Plus selling drugs is really dangerous. You could get killed.” He is obviously not letting this go. 

I bite my lip annoyed. He stands there acting like I am the bad one in here. I mean I ain’t perfect, but not everyone can have the perfect life he has with a nice apartment and a job that pays enough to fund an expensive drug habit, not that having a drug habit is good..but like he says that I am risking my life while he is using the dust.

“Funny coming from you. I mean they say half moon dust is even more addicting and dangerous than hern, and you tell me that I am endangering my life. Pretty hypocritical Derek! You fucking pathetic junkie. Unlike you some of us don’t have a choice.” I yell out, tired of people judging me. It is not like I have a choice. No job I could get pays enough to pay for my medication, so it is either this or prostitution. 

He snarls at me, his eyes cold “You dare to disrespect me under my own roof. You eat my food and sleep in my guest room.” He steps closer and points at the door. “Out.” and I run.

I feel like crying I have angered the only person who cared about me, great job Stiles. No more bed or warm food ...and no more Netflix and pretending to sleep, so I can lean against Derek and enjoy the feeling of safety and home.

…  
I wake up shivering to someone shaking me. “Hey kid, you can’t sleep here go somewhere else …” I open my eyes a bit to see what is happening. A young looking police officer has woken me up. 

I nod to him “I will go.” and turn to pick up my backpack. Which I don’t have...shit. I feel my breath quickening I don’t have my things I am going to have a panic attack. Double shit. 

The police officer slaps me to the cheeks and asks “Hey kid, focus. What have you taken?” and that luckily shocks me enough to end my upcoming panic attack.

I scramble up and start heading out towards of what seems to be the main street. It is better to leave before he decides to arrest me for sleeping here. I find a dollar from my hoodie pocket and decide to get a coffee. It is already almost eight am considering the amount of traffic and I need to think of what I am going to do now, and I can’t really think very clearly when I am this tired. Also it is still quite chilly and I need to get warm. Getting sicker is the last thing I need. 

There is a worn out looking diner so I head there. I mean they probably won’t throw me out, even though I look homeless. 

I close my eyes and for a minute just enjoy the warmth of the cup and the amazing smell of fresh coffee. I have screwed up big time once again. I got kicked out and the only person who has been nice to me is angry at me with a good reason. I mean I called him no good junkie after alI. I decide to focus on my backpack, because it is the easiest problem to fix. Last time I saw it was at the apartment of Derek. So, it is most likely there, unless Derek has thrown it out. So I have to go there. That bag has everything I own and I won’t survive without it. I can just hope he is going to give it to me. 

I steel myself and knock on his door. Please be at home. 

He opens the door looking furious. “I am sorry Derek. I was out of the line. I don’t know why you use and that is none of my business. Also, I am a dealer, so basically a lot more pathetic than you. I really liked hanging out with you...and thanks for everything. If I can just get my backpack you will never have to see me again.” I hang my head. I am an idiot. I ruined the only good thing that has happened to my for a long time. 

He doesn’t look happy, but at least he looks less like he wants to rip my head off with his bare hands. “Why did you say earlier that you don’t have a choice? Also you still owe me.” He frowns.

I sigh. “You probably will think that I am trying to guilt trip you or that I am just begging for pity, but I got ADHD, anxiety and I get panic attacks. Also, I got no high school diploma...so there is not a lot of places that would hire me and those who would hire me do not pay nearly enough to cover the cost of my medication, and now that I got no permanent address even they won’t hire me.” There is something about Derek that makes me want to be honest. “So that is my pathetic story- I don’t expect any charity from you or anything...just you asked.” I shrug feeling awkward. Derek truly has seen me at worst. “Can I get my backpack now?” 

Derek looks at me seeming to be in deep thought as also seeming a lot more calm.“I could offer you a full time position in the company I work for. I mean it would be nothing fancy just working as an assistant, but it includes full health insurance and it pays a bit above the minimum.” 

“But why would you do that for me?” I ask stunned. 

“Because I think you have the potential for so much more than drug dealing. Also you are bound to get caught sooner or later and I would hate to see you ending up in prison...oh and yes, you have to quit dealing if you take my offer” He states looking into my eyes. 

I bit my lip this could really get me off the street and off of the drug dealing world. “What you want in exchange?” You know what they say, If something looks too good there is something you don’t know about.  
“Nothing else than you to quit dealing.” He says firmly. 

“But who is going to deal dust to you if I quit?” I suddenly realize. 

He looks uncomfortable like he would have just realized the same thing. “I..I will come up with something.” 

“You are too pretty to go to jail..” I mumble. I shouldn’t say anything but I have started to care, like really care, about him.

“Shh, it is my problem, do not worry about it Stiles.” He cuts me off and puts hand on my shoulder. “You can stay here until you have saved up enough to rent an apartment…or longer if you like, but I expect you to quit selling drugs tomorrow.” 

I hug him before I can stop myself. “Thanks for everything Derek.” 

“No problem pup.” 

We decide to watch some Netflix and it is really nice, but then I do something really stupid. There is a scene where Peter Parker kisses MJ upside down, ya know the famous Spiderman kiss scene and I jokingly tell him that I really want to be kissed like that cause, I got no filters and say everything that comes to my mind. Then it happens he looks me and our lips meet. It is amazing. 

“Does this mean that you like me?” I ask cause, like concluded earlier, I got no filters. 

He nods seeming to smiles. “Yeah…” 

“But, do you like me as a friend or like me as like a potential boyfriend?” I blabber.

“Shut up Stiles.” he says and kisses me again and it is equally as mind blowing as the first time. 

I end up smiling and staring him like an idiot for minutes, before we resume watching the movie and cuddling. I am so happy, the hottest guy I have met this year likes me! 

Derek tells me that he is going to use the bathroom and I nod focusing on Peter Parker doing Spiderman things. 

Suddenly I hear odd noises from the bathroom and frown. What the hell is he doing there? Oh fuck, he is whimpering. The whimpers get louder and suddenly they stop, so I decide to see what on earth is happening. 

I knock on the bathroom door calling his name, but he doesn’t answer, even though I repeat his name several times. So I pick the lock. 

Derek is lying there and he is definitely not looking good. He looks dead…

Holy fucking shit.

“Derek?!” I ask shaking him. Oh fuck he is not responding. I look around and see traces of with powder on the bathroom counter. Looks like he took too much..shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings, 
> 
> So, yeah a lot of things happening is this chapter. Hopefully, it was not too much. Just a little warning though, I don't always write happy endings. 
> 
> Shirazia


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles' POV

If I call an ambulance he is going to be in trouble, like in prison kinda trouble. I don’t want to do that to him. I take a deep breath trying to calm down. OK, I can still feel his pulse and he seems to be breathing quite evenly, so he is alive. Then I remember something and run to my backpack pulling out a clean injection needle and a small glass bottle. Please don’t stop breathing. 

I sprint back to him, pop off the orange cap, draw one milliliter of the stuff into the syringe and shove the needle into Derek’s thigh as straight as I can.

I stare at him anxiously. Please work. 

Luckily, moments after I have emptied the syringe I start to hear groaning and his eyes flutter. Thank god…

I sit next to him and draw him to lean against me. 

He looks really sick, but the color seems to slowly be coming back to his cheeks. He doesn't say anything and we just sit there on the cold bathroom floor. I feel really shaken and cling to him wanting to cry. I know drugs are bad, but it is different thing to sell them to some happy clubbers than see someone you love to almost die because of them.

“I don’t want you to die.” I say hugging him cause that is the first thing that comes to my mind and I am still seriously freaking out. 

“I don’t want to die and I hate using this poison.” He says sounding almost frustrated and definitely angry with himself.

“I know it is none of my business, but why don’t you get clean then? Like, if you got anxiety you could always take Xanax or just smoke weed. ” 

He looks like he is contemplating. “ I want to, but...uhmm Xanax doesn’t work for me.”

So it is about anxiety and depression then...  
“If you quit, I will help you through it. I mean owe it to you, you have saved my life more times than I can count.”

“You have saved me too, just like few five minutes ago.” He tries to argue. 

“I still owe you at least one time, and I want to help you. I lo...I care about you.” I point out. 

“I care about you too.” He says quietly.

We just sit there hugging each other tightly. 

...

Derek’s POV

Finally at seven am we stand up from the bathroom floor.  
I call my secretary and tell him to clear up my schedule as also let Miss Sanchez to know that Stiles will still be on sick leave today , although I told her about it yesterday. After that we decide to sleep a bit, because neither of us slept last night. Stiles is dragging himself towards the guest bedroom, but he is looking back every few seconds like he doesn’t want to go.

“Can I sleep with you?” He says looking uncertain.

“C’mere pup.” 

I don’t want to sleep alone either. 

..

I make coffee and sandwiches, while Stiles takes his flu medication. 

“Are you going to still accept my offer?” I ask, when he sits next to me. 

“Yeah, of course. Are you really going to quit using the dust?” He counters almost feistily.

“Yeah…” I say feeling a bit unsure, as I know how difficult the rehab process will be. But I want to do it, I don’t know if Stiles will still want to be with me after he has gotten out of the streets and drug dealing, but he deserves better than being with a junkie. 

“You should talk to Reyes today to get this started.” I say wanting to get things moving.

He slurps the coffee and seems to be considering something thoroughly. “He will be very angry though. No one ever just quits drug dealing without consequences. So, I don’t know if it is a good idea to talk to him.”

I frown. Stiles has a valid point, Reyes might try something or more like he will try something. “Yes, I will think about it. But I will get you out of this somehow.” 

He hesitates but nods. “I will try to come up with ideas too, but I have to give him his cut tomorrow.” 

…

I sigh, and start going through the paperwork I have missed. Stiles is gone from Beacon Hills and I want to go after him, but I have less than three weeks left in Beacon Hills, and there is still so much to do. Hale inc. owns a lot of properties in California, but I only came here to sort things out and train the new regional manager. Sure. I would like to stay where my family has been living for centuries, but I am needed in NYC.

Hopefully Stiles will be ok. 

The week progresses slowly and I miss Stiles. I even miss his constant talking and geeky references. Oh and my wolf is definitely unhappy with his pack mate gone and demanding us to find him. But hey, at least I got enough dust to last me the remainder of my time in Beacon Hills or to take enough once to make sure I don’t have to wake up alone and hurting again. Choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beauties, 
> 
> So, the stuff Stiles is injecting is called Narcan, and it is used to treat opioid overdoses. What he did is basically what you should do in case someone takes too much, but of course if someone really overdoses in real life. Google the instruction and call 911. I basically figured that because Stiles is a drug dealer, he might have it with him to avoid customers dying ( Customers dying would be bad for business.)  
> Anyway, Derek didn't die, so cheers to that. I was contemplating it for a while to be honest, but decided to make this slightly less dark fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Shirazia


	9. Chapter 9

Derek's POV

I close the last boxes with tape and glance around my apartment for the final time. Everything seems to be packed and ready to go. I will miss the woods, but I have to go back to NYC. However, I am planning to come back when I can, after all my wolf has really enjoyed running in the forests. 

I lift the cardboard boxes to my car and start driving towards the City of New York. I could have flied, but I enjoy driving and I have some business to attend in Las Vegas.

I check into my hotel and head out to the steak house restaurant feeling anxious. I pretend to be browsing through the menu when someone slips to my booth. 

“Hi Derek.”

I smile relieved. “Hello pup.”  
We kiss hug and kiss briefly, but definitely a bit too eagerly for it to be public place appropriate. But it has literally been weeks since we saw each other, so I feel that we are excused. 

I am so happy to see him, as my paranoia kept telling me he wouldn't come. 

We decide to head out to the hotel and skip the food. I mean, you can always order room service and there is a lot to talk about. However, when we make it to the hotel room I can’t keep my hands off him and we start kissing immediately after the door closes. His fingers start unbuttoning my shirt and my hands caress his back, ass, hair, the whole gorgeous body really. I push him against the wall and ..one thing leads to another. 

..  
Stiles’ POV

I feel really good, like I am floating. I rest my head against his chest enjoying the post coital bliss. I have wanted him for weeks...and just wow, the reality of sex was even better than my dreams and that is a lot to say considering my imagination. When I sold him some dust for the first time all those weeks ago I would have never ever believed that he would actually one day like me or sleep with me without being held at gunpoint. Although, my life hasn’t exactly been that great the past two years. Well, now I am finally free of drug dealing and Beacon Hills and with someone who makes my body and soul happy. 

I wish we could stay like this forever, in our little bubble of happiness. Unfortunately that is not how life works. 

Suddenly, I need to pee badly and my stomach decides to join the party by imitating the mating call of whales. Why are you like this, I think cursing my body and its needs. 

Derek laughs. “I guess we kinda forgot about the food.” I don’t think I have ever seen him this relaxed. 

We end up ordering food from the room service, as neither of us is really ready to get dressed and face the reality just yet. 

The food is delicious and there is tons of it.Crepes with banana and nutella, eggs done is all the imaginable ways and few ways I couldn’t have imagined, bacon, toasts, fruits, cereal, yogurt with all the frills, freshly squeezed orange juice and expensive tasting coffee. I am in heaven.

I am devouring the breakfast happily when Derek brings me back to the reality with his words: “Reyes won’t bother you anymore.”

I stop my fork and mumble “Uh, good.” I guess we have to talk about it, even though I don’t want to. I ask, “How do you know?”

“I uh...ok, I have to tell you something that you won’t believe. But please listen to me.”  
He takes a deep breath, “I am a werewolf and werewolves are not the only supernatural beings that exist.”

“You are kidding me, right?” Ok, so it seems that Derek is either joking or completely nuts. 

“I can show you.” 

“Uhmmm...ok, Derek. I trust you and all, but this is really weird.”, I say still unsure if he is trying to play some kinda joke on me. 

He stands up and steps back. He looks at me apologetically “I gotta take me clothes or they will rip. Sorry.”

“I don’t mind.” Only a total lunatic would say no to seeing Derek naked, and anyway I have seen him naked and done way more than just watching ten minutes ago. I stare at him and then his body starts shifting and in the blink of an eye there is big black wolf in front of me staring at me calmly. 

“Wow.”, is the only thing I can think of to say. 

The beast moves closer slowly and I stretch my hand unsure whether I should touch it or not. But I have to know it this is true, so I extend my hand and pet it. 

The wolf licks my fingers as I keep on staring at it mouth open. Slowly Derek steps back and shifts back to human. 

“Dude, just wow.”, I say. 

He pulls his pants on while trying to judge my reaction. 

“This is the coolest thing ever.”, I say excitedly. 

“You can’t tell anyone about werewolves.”

I nod. “Yeah, makes sense. But dude you just blew up the foundations of like everything I thought I know for sure.” Then I realize something. “But how does this have anything to with Reyes?”

He sits back “I paid a witch to make Reyes to forget about you.” 

I gasp shocked. “Dude…”  
I feel like I can’t articulate my thoughts very smoothly at the moment, but in my defense you don’t learn every day that werewolves and witches exist. 

“I know that the spell worked, because after it was cast, I heard Reyes talking about sending someone to the Slush and to the club we met at as cause he has never had anyone selling there.”

“Damn.”

“Yup. other people might recognize you in Beacon Hills, but as we discussed only very few people know both your name and who you worked for. However, I am still happy I send you off though, you never know about witches. So, you can go back to Beacon Hills if you want to.. However, I have to go to back to NYC and I really would like to you to come with me.” He says looking almost vulnerable, if you ignore his hard exterior. 

“I got nothing left there and I l love you Derek, you sour wolf.” 

“I love you too Stiles.”

...

We are driving through Colorado when I decide to open my mouth. 

“I hate to bring this up again, but what about the dust..? Like, if you still want to quit it, I will help you but, if you are not ready...I still want to be with you.” 

“I will quit. I mean the stuff already almost killed me once, and I think I am not ready to die just yet.” He answers and I sigh with relief.

We pick the rehab program together and I tell him that I am proud of him. 

We talk to kill the time. He tells me about what happened to his family and how he is now the owner of their family business. He tells about how it is to be a werewolf and how hard it is to be without a pack as wolves are not supposed to live by themselves. But that he hasn't tried to find other wolves to form a pack because he thinks it would be too dangerous as so far whoever has gotten close to him seems to die or try to kill him, but I just squeeze his hand and tell that he has made my life a lot better. 

I tell him about my family, how my mom died in a car accident and how my dad really tried his best with me, but he was always working and when I figured out that I liked guys in high school, well he didn't like it. He didn't kick me out or anything, but it broke something between us. 

He didn't support me when I needed it the most. So, I started acting out and we started fighting more and more. Day after my eighteenth birthday we had this huge fight and he told me to leave his house and never come back. I packed my backpack and left during the night hopping on the first bus, and that is how I ended up in Beacon Hills California. I tell Derek that I haven’t heard of my dad since...and that was over a year ago. Derek nods, but doesn’t push it and I am glad of it. I think he understands. We end up talking about everything else too, like our dreams and who is the best Marvel superhero. 

Maybe going to NYC will be the new beginning for both of us. I don’t know if we'll stay together, or if he will get clean, or if I will ever talk to my dad again. But right now we are happy and maybe that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. Thanks for reading this story and for all the kudos, comments and everything. Remaining grammar mistakes and typos will be hunted and fixed soon(ish). Till the next time. 
> 
> X  
> Shirazia


End file.
